Half-rockgod
by annabetheverdeen1
Summary: Percy, Nico and jason are in a band thaand are demigods (they dont know that). Then they go to Goode and meet other unaware demigods. how will they take the news? Percabeth and Jasper. Rated t just cause. All seniors and the same age!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all the people that read my last few one-shots! I'd also like to thank everyone who favorite/reviewed! Okay so this is going to my first fan-fic with chapters! Oh and I haven't been on because these last few days I've had my F.C.A.T's (Florida Comprehensive Assessment Test for those who don't live in Florida!). This one is going to be without them knowing they are demigods (but they are). Also Percy, Nico and Jason are in a band!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson! But sadly I don't so get off my back. **

****Percy's POV

Okay. Here's the deal. I'm in band called half-rock god. I'm the lead singer and guitarist. I have messy black hair and sea green eyes. Then there is Jason, he is the bass player. He has short cut blonde hair and blue eyes. Finally there is Nicholas or Nico; he has black hair and black eyes. Like, they look like black holes! He is the emo of the group as much as he denies it. Right now we just finished our tour. We are in San Francisco in other words. I can't wait to go back to New York. I grew up there and that's where we'll rest for hopefully, a while. Jason, Nico and I are waiting for our manager to come.

"Hey you guys! You killed it!" our manager said as he walked in.

"Thanks. So when are we leaving for new York, G-man?" I asked. Our manager's name is Grover. He is one of my best friends. He has crutches but don't under estimate him.

"In an hour, but there has been a slight change in plans." He told us. My heart sunk.

"What are we not going to New York?" Nico asked worriedly. I looked around and saw sadness in everyone's eyes.

"Oh, you're going to New York. You are just attending, Goode Senior High School for the Exceptionally Talented! I'll be going too." Grover responded. We all sprang up from surprise.

"What!?" we all chorused. I could tell we all wanted to argue but we couldn't. Anyway so according to Grover the first day starts in 4 hours it is a 2 hour flight so we have 1 hour 30 minutes to get ready because it takes a good twenty minutes to get to the school from our house.

**Line****break**** (****on their way to Goode, still Percy's POV)**

So, Grover convinced us it wasn't such a bad idea. Hey, Grover did say his girlfriend, Juniper is going here so at least we'll have someone to show us the ropes. As we got out of the car I saw a ton of people out on the steps of the school. Some were cheerleaders, jocks, 'nerds' and the standard cliques. But there was one group that caught my eyes. I guess they were the misfits? There was about twelve kids and they all looked weird but in a good way. They were the only ones that seemed as if they didn't care that half-rock god was at their school. They looked at us but later turned their gazes knowing we wouldn't want to be treated differently. I knew from that moment that they would be really good friends.

As we walked closer realization sunk in on the rest of the kids but they seemed professional. They only murmured between each other especially the girls. We got closer to the misfits and I noticed a girl. She looked like a Californian girl except her eyes ruined the image. Shiny, gray, eyes, that could easily be mistaken for stars. We made eye contact and I hadn't realized I had stopped walking until Jason coughed bringing me and her back to life. I felt the heat rush to my face and the guys tried to hold back laughs.

When we entered the halls, we saw an administration office. We walked in and saw a lady at a desk. We walked over.

"Hello, we are new here and wanted to get our schedules." Nico said politely.

"Okay", she said in a nasal voice, "here ya go." She handed us each a slip of paper. We turned and I was opening the door when she said "You'll need a guide. Someone who could afford missing some classes." Oh ok a nerd will show us around, I'm cool with that. The lady didn't think about it too hard, she pressed a button and said into a mic "Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace report to the admin office." I recognized one of the names, Thalia. She is Jason's sister. I saw his face brighten at her name. The other name I didn't know. It took about three minutes for two girls to open the door. "Yes, Mrs. Picket." Thalia said.

"These kids are new. Show them around during first period." Mrs. Picket told them. The second girl was blocked by Thalia but when she turned around I saw it was that girl I saw at the steps. She was a lot prettier up close. She had a rocking body and a flawless face.

"OMG! Little bro, why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" Thalia said

"I didn't know until this morning and I also didn't know you came here!" he responded

"Oh where are my manners? People this Annabeth. Annabeth meet people. She is my best friend." Thalia said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Was all she said while doing a little wave.

"Annie here got in for her singing, song writing and instruments."

"First up, _**Thals**_, I don't want you to call me Annie. Next, you forgot my intellects and architectural skill." Annabeth said. "Anyway what classes do you have?" I looked at my schedule but all I saw was a bunch of jumbles.

"I-uh-um" I gave up "I don't know. I can't read because I have dyslexia." I explained. I was scared she'd think I'm a freak. Surprisingly she just shrugged.

"So do I." Wow, who knew right?

"Ya, you saw that group that me and Anne were in? Well, we all have Dyslexia too. The only excepting people at this school are the people that are like you."

"True dat. Anyways, so do any of you not have dyslexia?" Annabeth asked. Grover raised his hand. Annabeth gave him all our schedules.

"Uhhh, ok next Percy has music, Mrs. Michaels, with Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, and Nico and I have math, Mrs. Dodges. I know where that is." Grover said.

Annabeth looked confused then understanding crossed her eyes. Damn, her eyes reflected any emotion she had! "Ohhhhh, you're Juniper's boyfriend. Ummm okay I'll show you around later, you should get to class. I'll show them around then head to music." Annabeth said. We all nodded and separated.

**Line break (still Percy's Pov, at music)**

Wow. This school is awesome they had any team you could name and they had an entire floor of swimming pools. I'm definitely going back there. Actually, when we go the pool was the only time I actually peeled my eyes away from Annabeth. She was tough, but loving. Serious, but has a sense of humor. I realized I had a crush.

"Well, here we are. Anne has to go get ready for our performance but that doesn't matter we'll just save her a seat." Thalia said turning to Annabeth. She nodded and rushed backstage of a platform about the size and length of maybe 3 mini-vans. Mrs. Michaels seemed nice enough. When she said that some student were going to perform for the new students to get a feel on what it is like. I was confused but I had a nagging that said Annabeth might be one of these students. That's when she came out with a few other people playing guitar, bass and drums.

"Hey, so I'm Annabeth and I am going to show the new kids how it's done." She said looking at Jason and me. Thalia smirked and the music began.

**(Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia)**

_Italics=Annabeth _**Bold=All **

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get_ up

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

I'm talking loud not saying much

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

_I am titanium_

My jaw fell open. She could sing!

**Okay guys, please review hoped you liked it I'll be doing another chapter soon.**


	2. Maybe discontinue?

**Okay so I most probably am going to discontinue this story because it isn't very popular but if I get at least nine reviews I will continue this story! So review! **


End file.
